


Call for me - Justice to the Innkeeper

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Binding Contracts, Blood Magic, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The petitioners are back and Victor has made their cases.One should really not try and look down on a King, especially one that made it his life to protect the people.This is only the Inn Keeper's story.The other two petitioners will follow in the next few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 98 of my 365FF Challenge  
> Almost a hundred days in. Bought myself a tablet today, that way I can spend even more time writing.
> 
> Although we did skip a bit we are continuing with yesterdays story. 
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me things or leave messages. :}

The sun was already set on the second day of the audiences, and although Victor had been up long before morning, he was still brimming with energy. Anybody who did not know him would have looked at him grinning and bouncing his leg all day, and think he was in a good mood. His men on the other hand, were all doing their very best to find things to do in other places of the palace. They knew that a seemingly carefree Victor was a merciless Victor. 

Soon though all of the men that had traveled the land with him were found either in or very near to the Throne room. And when an hour after dinner time the people Victor had been looking forward to arrived, there was a tension in the air that would scare a lesser man. If they were sensitive too it and did not believe themselves to be bigger. So from the three parties present only the apprentices were feeling a bit apprehensive. 

Yakov guided them all to sit on the chairs that were placed in the room fro this exact moment. Victor sat in his Throne and was looking at them solemnly. The only thing sparkling about him was the light reflecting on the ringlet over his brow. His cloak the Crimson red he used when known as the Mage Hunter, his sword laid dutifully over his lap. He looked every bit a King and it was not missed by the petitioners. 

Still the arrogance was coming of them in waves, after all to them Victor was but a man simply seated someplace not befitting somebody of his 'humble' origin. Unlike the day before they were not even hiding it anymore. Surely they must have been hearing all the things Victor had been doing and promising the People. He could truly not care less how they felt about him, because he knew they were not going to like him any more any time soon.

"Gentlemen, yesterday you all brought forth your cases to my attention. Seeking, no, demanding, my immediate action. I asked you to come back today, not out of a weakness in my ability to come to a conclusion. Although I bet you would like to think that." He gives the apprentices a side-eye, yep they are turning pale around the noses. "The truth is I came to a conclusion very fast." He leans back and taps his bottom lip with his finger.

"My conclusion was that you all were either not telling the whole truth, the honest truth or even any real truth at all. I was so gracious to give you one whole day to correct the error in your ways. So I'll ask each of you, do you wish to tell me the events you seek my assistance with again or are you going to stand with the accounts as you provided me them yesterday?" He gives them a very soft and pleasing smiles. And if any of the petitioners considered the guards a single look they would have seen the shivers go down their spines.

"Inn keeper let us start with you. Your story was that two Blood mages had requested lodging and had refused to pay the second half of their tab. They then proceeded to start a fight, causing several pieces of property damage. Plus apparently during that fight one managed to sneak up to their room and get all of their possessions out leaving you without anything to set the score with. Do you still stand by that story and your demand for the Crown to compensate it, as they had been here for my coronation." 

Victor looks at the in keeper and for a second there is a clear flash of anger. His information had told him that the man was a offspring of a very powerful Blood mage clan, although borne with very little powers himself he prided himself in that. This pride made the man believe himself of a far greater statute then one borne from a lineage that had no magic user for hundreds of years. The man hid his anger and presented himself quickly as one that showed respect to the man on the throne if in reality it was only the position of King he respected.

"That is indeed so. And I swear you will find no-one among my patrons that were there that will tell you a different story. These mages wronged me dearly." 

Victor nods. "You are right. The instructions as given to the patrons were very clear. But what can one suspect from a man whose sole gift is the ability to 'persuade' people shall we say." He smiles at the man such a cold smile it is clear he knows more. "If only there had not been some more travelers in the tap room, who had seen everything and not caught in that persuasion as they left before the end of the argument." 

The Inn keeper takes a step back. "Now these were very forthcoming when requested what had transpired, and they tell a bit of a different story. Yes, the mage refused to pay part of the tab you had provided them. Yes, a fight had taken place. We have even got information from an additional source that the possessions of the mages had indeed been taken out during this fight." Victor straights his back again. 

"Their stories though tell that the part of the tab the Mage refused to pay was the amount you demanded of them to compensate damages caused by there maternal uncle. That upon refusing to pay those as the mage saw no need to be hold accountable for them, it was you that attacked him. They also informed me that the mage had only used a minimal amount of magic to defend themselves with." 

"So having heard that and having looked into the situation between you and this mage's uncle we can only make one conclusion." The Inn Keeper starts to pale. Victor squints his eyes and grins. "Your conflict with the mages uncle should have never been a part of the agreement you had with them over the room. Demanding he compensated you for actions he had nothing to do with or any power to have caused or prevented were wrong, to then aggravate the situation and to allow Magical weaponry to be used in your Tap room."

Victor sighs. "You have such left me with no choice. I have made my scribes sent a full report to the head of the Innkeepers guild. I highly doubt you will be permitted to maintain full authority over your establishment for much longer." 

At this the Innkeeper starts to yell at Victor. Who simply sits there and waits it out. It takes quite some time for the man to calm down a bit. when he makes an attempt to leave victor speaks up.

"Do you honestly believe I am done with you already?" His voice cold as the steel of his sword. "Your actions were bad enough as they were, but you then disrespected the Crown to come here with your half truths and demand compensation for something that had nothing to do with us. Poorly for you, with that you made it our business. So this part is the punishment for wasting my time on you." 

Victor stands up and points his sword at the man. "We looked into the situation with the Mage and his uncle, utter than being the son of the man's sister, he has no connection to the family. You are left with your debt to yourself. And you have stricken a debt to this Mage. They paid for seven days of full lodging and only received two, so you will need to pay them back. You allowed your patron to cause them physical harm and that too will need to be compensated. We will see to this debt to be paid off."

The Innkeeper turns visually pale when Victor's sword starts to glow, and his words feel like they are resonated to the walls. 

"And one other thing, just because I am not a magic user does not mean I am not a magic wielder." Victor strikes the sword down and the glow burst out leaving a mark on the Innkeepers wrist. "Till the debt is paid off that mark will not falter from your wrist. And you will not be able to cover it up, without it causing you major pain. Pain equal to the pain your actions caused the Mage involved." 

Victor sits back down and places the sword over his lap again. "You may now leave. We are done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 21 and Chris is 19, Mila is 12, Leo is 13 and Guang is 11 in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
